


Lost Hearts

by BirdOfAnxiety



Category: Transformers
Genre: Humanformers, M/M, Multi, i started this last year then forgot about it until today, its my ocs so beware i love infodumping about them, so imma post what i have done then finish it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfAnxiety/pseuds/BirdOfAnxiety
Summary: There are 3 characters all named Bradley. Good luck.





	1. The Garden

Bradley wanted nothing more than to be happy. And he got his happiness from his garden. On a shining Saturday afternoon, Bradley left his house and went to his backyard.

He went to his workshed and picked up his daily tools, a toolbelt, shovel, pitchfork, some spare newspapers, and a sun hat he made himself. Walking up to the house, he talks to himself.

“I’ll need to get my clawed gloves and small pruning shears. Wait, no, I put the shears back in the shed. But I will need my notebook.” His stuttering was acting up, though he didn’t notice, as he was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

He reached the patio when he noticed a familiar figure sitting at the patio table. Rad, whose full name was also Bradley, but everyone called him Rad for discernibility, was at the table, fidgeting with a deck of tarot cards. 

“Something got ya worked up, Raddy?” Bradley asked, stepping over to Rad.

Rad flipped through his deck of cards and held one out. It was the Hermit. Rad had it upside down, meaning the card was reversed. A reversed hermit meant Rad was feeling lonely. 

“I know how ya feel, you can join me in the garden if you’d like. There’s a bench near the apple tree you can sit on while I weed the alliums,” Bradley said, trying to comfort his friend.

Rad nodded his head in the body language equivalent to a whisper and grabbed his things: his tarot deck, drink, and backpack.

Bradley looked around, then asked, “Where’s Bitey?”

Rad shrugged and pulled out a notepad from his backpack.

> **He left for town. Didn’t say where, Sam was with him, though.**

“Have you tried texting them?”

> **No reply from either.**

“Well, that’s odd.” 

They walked together to the apple tree in the garden, Bradley grabbed a rag from his belt and wiped off the questionably safe bench. The tree was filled with ripe apples, a perfect snack for a perfect day.

Rad sat down, enjoying the dappled shade as Bradley returned to his work.

“They’ll be back soon enough.” He knelt down and felt the soft earth in his hands. 

Everything was quiet, as Bradley inspected the rich, loamy soil. “Heck.” Bradley said, standing back up again, “I forgot my wheelbarrow to put the weeds in. I’ll be back in a minute.” Bradley walked off to the workshed once again.

Rad opened his notebook to a new page and started writing. The opaque fog filling his head and lungs were slowly dissipating. Birds softly chirped all around him, it truly was a nice day. 


	2. I don't think this chapter should be in past tense but idk how to write tbh

Everyone on the homestead lived together. Quite a few people in the local town thought that they were all polyamorous and dating each other, that, however, was not true. Flynn wasn’t actively dating anyone, instead, they were Bradley and Sam’s best friend; Bradley and Sam were married. Rad and Byte were debatably married, though they insisted they were just good friends; Rob and Terry were in the same situation.

Bradley and Rad worked the gardens most of the time, however, Rad recently picked up a new hobby, weaving tapestry, so he’d been doing that as a side hustle. 

Rob worked as a pilot for a small shipping company. He worked pretty late into the night but was home on weekends. 

Sam was the “mom friend” of the homestead, he made sure everyone had water when it’s hot out and reminded everyone to take breaks and eat. He was also an online blogger and made a bit doing writing commissions.

Byte made money from making clothing commissions. He mainly focused on fantasy outfits and cloaks. He even harvested his own wool from the homestead and, with the help of Rad, was learning to make fabric.

Terra didn't have an official job, but the other local farmers would hire him as a farmhand every once and a while. Due to his small size, he could fit in odd places and check for fox dens, wasp nests, dens built under barns. 

Flynn was the final member of this not-polycule. They were a vlogger with around 1,500 subscribers, but they were really happy with that. Unofficially known as the local cryptid, they were a chaos incarnate.


End file.
